my_warriorscatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkheart
Darkheart is a lean, massive, battle-scarred, broad-shouldered dark gray brown tom with darker tabby markings, torn left ear and amber eyes. Quotes: Heatherpaw: "You.. you saved me from that hawk and now your badly injuired why?" Darkheart: "Im not just going to watch my clanmate get carried away by that stupid bird." Heatherpaw: "Im sorry for being silly and almost becoming prey" Darkheart: "Don't look down on yourself but im always willing to protect you if you wish" Heatherpaw: "Ill just go with my mentor next time but I do enjoy your company, also thank you Darkheart" Darkheart: "Hmph no need to say thank you im here for you" '' ~Darkheart comforting Heatherpaw after he gets injuired saving Heatherpaw~ '' Darkheart: "One day im going to be deputy I can feel it, maybe when Brackenfoot becomes leader he will make me deputy" Darkheart: "Ive dreamed about standing on the highrock and leading my clanmates into battle and greatness ever since I was born." Heathertuft: "And I will support you always Darkheart like you do for me" Darkheart: "Of course you will im just that great" Heathertuft: "Hey! im just being a good friend." ~Darkheart telling Heathertuft about his goals on becoming Thunderclans next leader~ "Lionkit until you have earned your warrior name your name will be Lionpaw" "Darkheart your a fairly new warrior, you had alot of experience with Mudfur as your mentor and now you will pass this on to this young apprentice" ~Brackenfoot giving Darkheart his first apprentice Lionpaw~ Mudfur: "Get your apprentice under control Darkheart he has been bugging the warriors because you slept in again on your first day training him" Darkheart: "Wait what time is it?" Mudfur: "Past sunhigh mousebrain now get out there he still is waiting!" '' ~Mudfur to Darkheart about Lionpaw bugging the warriors about waiting for him to get up~'' Lionpaw: "Hey Darkheart your up!" Lionpaw: "I didn't mean to bug you but im just so excited to be an apprentice and I can't wait for you to train me!" Darkheart: "Its fine I should have been up earlier lets get going ill show you the territory" '' ~Darkheart and Lionpaw~'' Darkheart: "Why does Cloudpelt get to become deputy he stole my dream from me!" Heathertuft: "Im sorry Darkheart but remember he is still my brother" Darkheart: I don't care!" "He took away something ive wanted ever since I was young if he wasn't born I could of had a chance!" Heathertuft: "How dare you say that! I know this meant alot to you but you can't say something like that about my brother even if you aren't deputy ill still support him" Darkheart: "You owe me your life! and now your choosing to support him instead of me!?" Heathertuft: "I never stopped supporting you and now I owe you you told me it was fine I don't owe you anything!" Darkheart: "Well maybe I should have just left you then you wouldn't have to owe me anything" Heathertuft: "Wel.. well maybe you should have!" "then I wouldn't have to watch the cat I love become a complete foxdung!" Darkheart: "Wait Heathertuft i.didn't!..." ~''Darkheart and Heathertuft arguing about Cloudpelt becoming deputy~'' Darkheart: "Look I said somethings that really hurt you and im sorry for being a complete mousebrain" Heathertuft: "Im sorry t..." Darkheart: "No Heathertuft I shouldn't have said what I said.. but did you really mean what you said" Heathertuft: "Said what?..." Darkheart: "That you loved me..." Heathertuft: "Of course I know if you don't..." Darkheart: "I do feel the same way and I was hoping you could become my mate" Heathertuft: "Of course Darkheart I love you" ~Darkheart apolgising and confessing to Heathertuft~ Cloudpelt: "Wh.. why Darkheart" Darkheart: "Your in my way Cloudpelt nothing personal but our clan needs warriors not mousebrains" Cloudpelt: "So your gonna kill me what about Thunderclan or Heathertuft!" Darkheart: "This isn't about any of that this is about what you stole from me and it would have been better if i had just watched those rouges finish you off" Darkheart: "At least now I can finish the job." ~Darkheart to Cloudpelt before he falls into the river~ "Its quite alright we all sleep in don't we Darkheart" '' ~Lionheart to Lightpaw amused about his first day training with Darkheart~'' Trivia *Darkheart still loves Heathertuft and told her to come with him but she refused saying her place was with her Clan *Darkheart had a bad feeling about Lightcloud as an apprentice and wanted to get rid of her. *Darkheart was confused why he wasn't made deputy and why Cloudpelt who was younger got it instead of him. *Darkheart thought Cloudpelt was dead. *Darkheart was convinced by Shredtail and lost his loyalty after he died.